1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chilled rollers and, more particularly, to a chilled roller adapted for use in achieving desired surface roughness characteristics of an electrode material on a conductive substrate material.
2. State of the Art
It has been recently proposed to form a laminate that includes a conductive substrate material and an electrode material that is coated directly onto the substrate material for use in batteries. Such a laminate has a particular application in batteries of the type having a polymer electrolyte disposed between sheet-like anodes and cathodes. The substrate material is usually a conductive web material, such as a nickel, aluminum, or copper web material.